


Smile!

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You catch Kageyama staring into his mirror, practicing...smiling?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 19, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163195056233/can-i-get-kageyamas-so-walking-in-on-him). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can I get Kageyama's s/o walking in on him practicing smiling in the mirror cos he doesn't want to scare her with his creepy smile and its so adorable that she just tackles him to the bed with kisses :3

Kageyama examining himself so closely in a mirror is not a common sight. Sure, he uses it to measure whether he looks presentable before heading to school or going out, but you’ve never seen him really lean into it like he’s doing now. His hands are pressed to his cheeks, squishing them with varying force. After a frustrated groan, he stands up straight and grins. He holds it for a brief moment before giving his usual grumpy pout. **  
**

“Dammit, I can’t even smile normally for my girlfriend,” he grumbles. Kageyama tries squishing his face again. None of the angles he holds his lips at satisfy him.

The confused expression you put on when you entered unnoticed into the room instantly melts away. You smile despite the fact that you’re also ready to break into a sob.

“Tobio!” you cry. Your voice snaps his attention away from his reflection. His blue eyes widen and face redden at the realization that you’ve been standing there long enough to know what he was doing. Before he can get a word in edgewise, you’ve thrown your arms around him, and knocked the both of you off-balance and onto his bed.

“I was just–” He tries to explain himself over each kiss you litter his face with but his embarrassment rises with each peck.

“You didn’t have to do that for me! You know, I think you have a great smile,” you say. Now Kageyama is truly speechless: it’s written on his face after you say this. “Your forced smile is awful–I won’t deny that–but the times you’re actually happy? Your smile is really cute!”

“Huh?”

He’s at his most adorable when he’s completely confused.

“Like when you set up something awesome on the court.” A lightbulb seems to click over his head as he considers your words. “Or after something like this.”

You giggle and give him another kiss. This time it’s softer, slower, but warmer than before. When you pull away, there’s a twinkle in his eye and an inkling of excitement in that smile of his; the bulb over his head is fully lit right now. But the smile fades as he takes in this new information. He pouts again, a little less frustrated and a little more surprised with himself.

“Oh, I see,” Kageyama muses.

Why didn’t he think of this sooner? He did think about you while he practiced–you’re someone that makes him happy, after all–but the fear of coming off as creepy to you eclipsed everything else. He could kick himself for overthinking it, but what good what that do?

You’re not sure how his cheeks manage to get redder, but they do.

“Do you think you could help me practice some more?”


End file.
